This Kiss Failed
by Hakimu
Summary: What if Sonic didn't come back in Sonic the Hedgehog 2006? Contains a lot of Elise bashing, so if you hate Elise, this is for you!


The heroes sadly looked away from the dead body of their beloved hero, Sonic. All was quiet except for the roar of Solaris and Amy's cried of despair."Sonic! Sonic!" she cried helplessly, and began to sob even more. Suddenly, Elise looked up from the body she was holding and glanced around as wind blew through her hair.

"Sonic..." she murmured, sounding strangely hopeful.

"What's the matter?" Silver asked her, somewhat annoyed.

"I feel... Sonic's presence in the wind," she said. "I don't think he's dead yet!" Amy stopped crying in disbelief while Elise continued. "I'm sure of it! It's not too late!"

Silver wanted to laugh at the Princess's stupidity, but he decided not to. Then, a brilliant idea popped in his head. Maybe she was right? "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Let's call him back with the power of the chaos emeralds!" Silver decided to humor himself my messing with Elise. "Focus your thoughts on using its power to perform this miracle," said Silver as he made a fist. He could've sworn he saw Shadow smirk a bit at him, despite the circumstances. Silver ran up to Elise and knelt in front of her. "You can do it, Princess."

"I can?" asked the Princess. Silver could faintly hear Shadow snicker in the back; the princess definitely was not the brightest crayon in the box. All they needed was the chaos emeralds. They didn't need Elise at all. In fact, he didn't even know why Elise was with them. Silver decided to play along even more.

"You should be able to use the gems' power to rescue Sonic's soul!" he said.

The Princess nodded her head gravely. "I'll do it!" she yelled.

"_Do what, exactly?" _thought Silver. Everyone else wondered the same thing, but nobody spoke up. Eggman discovered the locations of the chaos emeralds, while Tails split everyone up to gather the emeralds. Everyone was assigned a certain task, except Elise. Amy, out of pity, told her she would have to guard Sonic's body. Elise looked happy to have this job.

The heroes split up to find the emeralds, leaving behind Elise and Sonic. Within the hour they each returned with the emeralds, with Shadow getting his first and Amy getting hers last. They placed the gems around Sonic in a circle, hoping their power would revive him.

Elise kneeled in front of Sonic, and clasped her hands in prayer. Silver, Shadow and Knuckled tried hard to suppress laughter. What on earth was she doing? "Oh chaos emeralds, gems of miracles," she said, "Please, heed my call. I wish to save this word. I wish to cleanse my father's sin. And I wish to talk to Sonic... once again!"

The emeralds began to sparkle slightly, but nothing happened. "_Shouldn't this have worked by now?_" thought Tails in horror. Elise's speech was unnecessary, but Sonic should have been resurrected. Unless the chaos emeralds were incapable of resurrecting people… It has never been tried before.

Elise continued her speech. "You have given me so much. Now it is my time to return the favor. I care not what happens to me. But please heed my voice." Princess Elise grasped the Sonic's folded hands and moved in closer to him. "Sonic, come back! To me... To us!" She leaned in closer and did the unthinkable: she kissed him.

Tails, Rouge, Omega and Eggman stared at Elise in disgust. Shadow, Knuckles and Silver started to chuckle slightly at the sheer stupidity of the Princess. Amy stood there with her left eye twitching slightly. Silver could swear he saw her reach for her hammer.

"Elise, um," said Tails, "you didn't have to do all of that. I'll take it from here." He grabbed the white chaos emerald. "Please bring Sonic back," he said. Nothing happened. Tails put the emerald down sadly. "I guess he's gone," he said as tears fell from his cheeks. The fact that his best friend was dead was a little to much for him.

Amy began to sob again along with Elise. Tails looked at Sonic sadly, crying a little. Knuckles, Silver, and Rouge looked down sadly. Shadow and Omega stared off into space. Eggman, who despised Sonic, had no reaction. Because Sonic's death did not affect him, he was able to size up the situation at hand.

"We need to destroy this thing," said Eggman, pointing up to roaring ball of light that was Solaris. "But how?" Shadow walked over to Sonic's body and picked up the green emerald.

"I could go super and try my best," suggested Shadow.

"No!" yelled Rouge almost immediately. "That thing is too dangerous. You'll get yourself killed, Shadow!"

"What difference does it make? It will destroy the world and kill everyone if we do nothing. It's worth a shot."

"Fine, but be careful," said Rouge. "I'll go and search for rings for you." The others agreed t

"I'll help you!" said Silver. It was die or die, so he had nothing to lose. He walked over to Shadow, who had his arms outstretched, and was beginning to glow a golden white color. Silver mimicked him, but nothing happened.

"You're confused. Imagine the emerald's power going through you," said Shadow. Silver did as Shadow said, and he suddenly began to feel warm. His fur began to glow golden.

"_Woah, this is so cool!_" he thought. He picked up the white emerald and looked at his reflection. His eyes were glowing red!

"Are you ready?" asked Shadow. Silver nodded quickly and watched Shadow fly upwards. Luckily, Silver was able to do the same because he had experience flying with his ESP. They flew up quickly to the ball of light that was Solaris. As they got closer, Silver and Shadow realized it was nothing but a huge monster with claws.

"Okay, I'll shoot it with my chaos spear and use my homing attack. You can do that... whatever you do," said Shadow. He took off and started attacking Solaris with all of his might. Silver used his ESP to hurl huge meteors at Solaris, being careful not to hit Shadow. The others threw rings up at them from the ground which they used to replenish themselves.

"It's no use!" yelled Silver after ten minutes. Solaris was getting more and more powerful.

"I'm just warming up. Keep attacking!" yelled Shadow. He removed his power inhibitors, which floated freely in the air. Shadow and Silver kept attacking Solaris until it growled and closed up its body.

"Is it over?" asked Silver, who was becoming exhausted despite the number of rings he was obtaining. He has never used this much ESP in his life.

"No, it's not over yet," said Shadow as Solaris began to open itself. This time, it looked like bird. They had to defeat it, it was becoming more powerful!

"Hey," called Elise from the ground, "you can't stop him! You can only paralyze him, so keep hitting his core!"

Silver rolled his eyes. "Does she think we're stupid or something?" he thought aloud.

"Well, possibly," said Shadow, "but we aren't the ones kissing dead animals from different species." They could have joked about Elise longer, but Solaris began to shoot lasers at them. Shadow and Silver continually attacked Solaris, but the fight was taking more energy from them than Solaris itself.

"Guys! We have no more rings! You two must have used up at least a few thousand, you've been up there for two hours!" called Rouge. She sounded worried.

"What? No way! I-" Silver couldn't continue talking because Solaris threw a huge meteor at him. The attack was enough to knock twenty rings from him. However, he only had fifteen. His golden glow faded, and he began to fall down to the ground at an alarming rate. Rouge saw this and flew up to grab him. Silver's injuries were too severe- he was going to die. Rouge laid the barely breathing Silver next to Sonic's body.

Meanwhile, Shadow saw Silver get hit and made sure he would not suffer the same fate. He could no longer perform chaos spear because he was almost out of energy. he looked for his power inhibitors, but they were nowhere in sight. How many rings did he have left? He dodged some of Solaris's lasers and saw his bracelets. he flew over to get them, when suddenly he started to free fall. He ran out of rings!

Shadow fell to the ground, but fortunately for him, Rouge was quick and caught him too. Since he was fully conscious, she placed him on the ground in front of her. Shadow collapsed.

"Shadow!" yelled Rouge, worried. She knelt next to him and lifted his head up.

"I couldn't reach my rings, I didn't have enough energy," Shadow breathed, "Are there really no more rings?"

"No," she replied sadly. "What should we do?"

Shadow thought quickly, and frowned. "There is nothing we can do, I'm afraid. Where's Silver? Does he still have rings?"

"Silver lost his rings when the meteor hit him. He was barely breathing when I caught him, the meteor did a lot of damage." She glanced over to where Silver was. He was bruised and bloody, and his chest was still. She dropped her head solemnly.

"Do you have an idea, Eggman? You are a genius. You too, Tails. Any suggestions?" asked Shadow weakly.

"I don't know, Shadow. Sonic and Silver are dead, you're weak, there are no rings. I think... this is the end," said the small fox.

"Tails is right," said Eggman. "If you couldn't defeat Solaris as Super Shadow without your bracelets, then nothing else will work."

Rouge sighed and sat down next to Shadow, who was laying face-up on the ground, staring at Solaris. Omega joined them, not saying a word, but enjoying each other's company in their final hour. Tails sat on the ground next to Sonic and Silver. Amy started to cry, and Tails hugged her, crying himself. Knuckles watched then sadly. Elise sat in a corner sobbing. Eggman looked up at Solaris, still trying to figure out something.

Solaris's light grew bright and brighter, and eventually the ground that the heroes laid on turned orange and hot. And with an instant, everything went dark and cold. Just like that, everything and everyone was destroyed. Their world, our world, and everyone's world had ceased to exist.

_The end._

_**Review!**_


End file.
